the_amazing_dinosaur_adventure_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 3 The Time of The Great Giving
Plot One summer day in a large valley, there lived 6 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake). One day a shower of Meteorites impacts near the valley, and causes a rock slide in Mysterious Beyond which causes a drought. The increasing lack of water causes conflicts between all the Herbivores and Omnivores, who have lived in relative Peace and Harmony until this event. When all the Herbivores and Omnivores’s situation becomes worse and worse the 6 children set out to find water to keep the Peacefulness in the valley. The 6 children are suddenly pursued by an evil trio of 3 teenage Dinosaurs who constantly bully the 6 children and plot to take over the valley. Their names are (Celeste), an evil female Plateosaurus, (Andrew), a clumsy male Amargasaurus and (Jeff) a very rude male Scelidosaurus. When the 6 children had found a small lake, Celeste and her gang emerges and claims the waterhole for themselves demanding that the 6 children kept silent about their discovery. Unwilling to comply, the 6 children flee from Celeste and her gang. During the pursuit Celeste and her gang are chased away by a huge Latrodectus and the 6 children had discovered the reason behind the blockage of the valley's water source. Before the 6 children can return and tell all the Herbivores and Omnivores the truth about the water, suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a tree and causes a wildfire that stretches rapidly throughout the valley. All the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 6 children barely make it to safety at the edge of the Mysterious Beyond. When the 6 children told all the Herbivores of the 6 children's discovery, disagreements about what to do erupts among all the Herbivores and Omnivores preventing all of them from doing anything to utilize this knowledge. Meanwhile Celeste and her gang set out into the Mysterious Beyond on their own to get to the water 1st. Anticipating the danger Celeste and her gang have gotten into recognizing commonality with them the 6 children follow to help if necessary. It becomes worse when Celeste accidentally jumps into a tar pit after mistaking it for water. Celeste screams for help, but Andrew and Jeff do not save Celeste. Instead, Andrew and Jeff argue about which one of them must save Celeste, but the 6 children showed up and Luke tells Andrew and Jeff that Celeste is really stuck in the tar pit. Then Luke hatched a plan to pull Celeste out. Finally the 6 children, Andrew, and Jeff pull Celeste out of the tar. Soon afterwards, all the Herbivores and Omnivores appear in search of the 6 children and are finally united by the understanding that it was the unity of their children that helped them find water. It is implied during the discussion that Celeste's own experience of harsh treatment by her mother is the cause of Celeste’s harshness toward other species. Before all the Herbivores and Omnivores are able to take further steps, they are suddenly attacked by a pack of 5 Theropods (Deinonychus). As the fight goes on, 1 Deinonychus is desperately knocked out and possibly killed by a big boulder that fell on its head. So the fight only involves 4 Deinonychus*s. The pursuit leads to a dam of boulders created by the rock slide that caused the drought. As the Deinonychus pack and all the Herbivores and Omnivores battle, the children including Celeste and her gang work together to break the dam. The 9 children all watch as the water comes down and washes away the Deinonychus pack likely washing away the 5th Deinonychus. The water also puts out the wildfire which was still burning in the valley. Finally, the Deinonychus pack manage to survive and land on the opposite bank. Now all the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 9 children are able to return to the valley. They all returned to the valley which now has enough water for all. However when all the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 9 children all returned home, the wildfire had destroyed all of the plants. Years later all the plants in the valley had finally grew back in time and are beyond repair from the wildfire. However despite being irreparable all the Herbivores and Omnivores including the 9 children find spots in the valley where plants still grew. They all proportionately move from 1 verdant area to another area and sharing everything they find. This pattern results in the event being called the (Time of the Great Giving). Meanwhile the 6 children thanked Celeste and her gang for doing all the hard work by breaking the dam to free the water. After that, the 6 children said goodbye to Celeste and her gang and they went home to their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.